La psicología de celos
by StefiLovegood323
Summary: Los celos aparecen cuando estamos enamorados de alguien…pero esperen que pasaría si ese alguien se avivara y utilizara los celos en tu contra…Lean. Mi primer Oneshot.


Atención: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, por que de ser así, en el séptimo libro hubiera puesto mas cosas de Ron y Hermione, y todo seria una gran cursilería. Solo me pertenece esta linda historia, inventada por una fan de J.K.

La psicología de los celos.

Hermione Granger era una de esas chicas, que le gustaba encerrarse en el mundo de los libros, los leía para sus tareas y también los leía para su placer. Amaba leer novelas de amor, donde siempre se imaginaba a ella como la protagonista, pero ¿Quién era su amado, su galán o su príncipe en todo caso? Era una respuesta sencilla…esa persona era un pelirrojo de ojos azules que no hacia mas que coquetear con todas las chicas que lo perseguían. Estaba harta de eso, cada ves que quería estar con el, llegaban ellas, cada ves que Ron iba con ella a darle un abraso o algo asi, llegaban ellas, cada ves que intentaba ayudarlo con su tarea amablemente ¿saben que pasaba? Sii llegaban ellas ¬¬.

Últimamente no sabia que había que hacer, hasta que una mañana de sábado mientras miraba algunas fotos, encontró una muy pelicular, una de hace tres años, en un baile con un búlgaro, que la miraba con ojos brillosos y atrás un pelirrojo con mirada fulminante hacia el búlgaro. Hermione rió al recordarlo.-Eso es…celos…jajaja pero que tonta eh sido…dios como lo vi antes…jajajaja…Ronald Weasley ya encontré la forma de atraparte.-

Apartar de ese día Hermione dejo que todos los chicos que generalmente le pedían ayuda, lo que siempre la perseguían con la mirada, también los que se acercaban caballerosamente para decirle algún que otro piropo, se les acercara, ella sabia que no era fea, pero no necesitaba tanta atención solo quería la atención de su mejor amigo que por desgracia todavía no tenia.

Pero vallamos al día de la historia donde comienza todo el rollo:

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de explicarle a Adán, un alumno de la casa de Ravenclaw, un tema de la clase de historia de la magia, la verdad no era un chico nada feo, era uno de los más lindos.

-Entonces Adán, haciendo un repaso general en el siglo XIV por el sur de Ipswitch se llevo acabo la mas grande quema de brujas, solo quedaron cinco sobrevivientes que hasta el siglo XVI formaron la escuela de magia y hechicería en Estados Unidos. ¿Entiendes?-explico hermione

-Como no entender teniéndote a vos de profesora.-el muchacho alumno de Ravenclaw no podía evitar de mirarla con cara de baboso.-aunque a veces es difícil concentrarse cuando uno se pierde en esos ojos miel.

Ella sabía que en el instante que terminaría de explicarle llegaría el pelirrojo, para llamarla de parte de su hermana y así lo hizo. (N/a: Hermione lo tenía todo fríamente calculado jajaja que hd…)

-Ejem siento interrumpir, la clase particular pero, Mione te llama mi molesta hermanita.-

-Aja ya lo dijiste…ahora te podes ir.-dijo Adán.

-Ginny me dijo que venga ahora porque no esta en nuestra sala común, además su clase según ella terminaba ahora.-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, Ron tiene razón y acá terminamos con historia de la magia y el repaso general.-acto seguido Hermione empezó a guardar sus cosas

-Pero podrías ayudarme en el próximo tema que veamos ¿no es así?-

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo entenderás?-pregunto Hermione interesada frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Porque, no pondré atención, para que vos me expliques…profe.-

Ron trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar tanto su ira. Pero esta le gano.-Pero si no entendes podrías buscarte otra y dejar de mirar con cara de baboso a MI mejor amiga, o preguntarle al profesor.-dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en el MI.

-¿Perdóname pero a vos nadie te hablo o si? Asi que no te metas.-

-No me importa vamos Hermione.-Ron tomo a la castaña por la cintura haciéndola caminar.

-Adiós profe.-se despidió Adán.

Una ves fuera Hermione se paro en seco, causando que el pelirrojo también se detuviera.-La próxima ves podrías ser mas educado ¿no lo crees?

-Educado con alguien que te mira así, jaaaaa no ¬¬ no lo creo.-Ron siguió caminando con su amiga mientras hablaban-

-Solo lo estaba ayudando en historia Ron.

-Claro y cunado yo te pido ayuda…nunca nada ¿no?

-Pero cuando intento ayudarte tu fan club de chicas huecas llegan y me apartan.

-Todas quieren algo de mí.-dijo en tono egocéntrico.

-Jaa claro, claro.

-Si y vos deberías hacer la fila.

-jajaja ¿yo? no, no lo creo

-Así ¿por que no?

-Tengo otros que ver, no eres el únicos Weasley.

-Si y lo peor de todo es que ahora se te dio, por ayudar a todos los que te piden ayuda, y no es por que les falte cerebro, todos los días estas ayudando a uno pero **todos los días**…aunque lo peor de todo es que te miran con una cara, que me dan ganas de pegarles.

-¿Perdón? Mi mejor amigo Ronald Weasley ¿esta celoso?

-No

-Sii, anda dilo, dilo estas celoso.

-Mentira

Hermione se adelanto unos pasos y se puso enfrente de el.- Entonces ¿que tanto te importa que yo tenga tiempo para explicarles a ellos eh?

-Pero entonces que tanto te importa a ti, que yo ande con todas mis amigas.

-Jaaa ¿ellas amigas?

-Si amigas

-Ellas se mueren solo por que vos salgas con alguna de ellas, se babosean por ti cada dos por tres.

-¿Ahora quien es la celosa?

-Nadie.-mintió la castaña

-Admítelo estas celosa.

-Solo si vos admitís que estas celoso, de mis alumnos.

-Alumnos que también se babosean.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-SII Y MUCHO.-dijo explotando el menor de los Weasley.

Hermione sonrió victoriosa, se acerco a el diciendo lentamente.-Bingo…entonces te importo…y si te importo de esa manera ¿Estas celoso no es asi?

Ron por otro lado, también sonrió y se acerco a ella apoyando su frente en la de ella dijo-¿Así que a esto querías llegar¿queres que te diga la verdad?

-Exacto

-Que tramposa eres.-Ron se separo de ella y dijo o grito mejor dicho.-SI HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ESTOY CELOSO ¿Y QUE? ME GUSTAS ¿Y QUE? PODRIA MATAR A ESE ENERGUMENO POR VER COMO TE MIRA ¿Y QUE? PODRIA…

Pero Ron no puedo terminar de hablar, ya que la castaña lo estaba besando, ya había escuchado todo lo que quería oír, mientras ella iba posando sus brazos en los hombros del pelirrojo y el la rodeaba por la cintura, el beso que inicio con dulzura se transformaba en algo mas intenso, con mucha pasión demostrándole todo lo que no le pudo decir con simples palabras.

Ron intento romper el beso pero Hermione no lo dejo hasta después de unos minutos.- ¿Es esto lo que querías oír?

-Creo que la respuesta ya te la di.

-Mmm no fue muy entendible.

-Entonces te doy la respuesta de nuevo…

Pero no hizo falta Ron la volvió a tomar por la cintura, besándola mientras la alzaba, estuvieron así un largo rato así hasta que el aire les falto.-Creo que deberíamos ir con mi hermana antes de que nos mate…lleva un buen rato esperándonos.

-Que espere…no me interesa…-Agarro a su pelirrojo por la corbata llevándolo hacia la primera aula que encontró. Ron cerro la puerta con el pie, mientras Hermione se sentaba en un pupitre.-Ahora ¿en que estábamos?

-mmm creo que en esto.-respondió el pelirrojo mientras le daba otro beso.

Luego de estar un buen tiempo así, la castaña hablo.-Solo hace falta algo.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Ron con un brillo en su ojos que Hermione jamás había visto.

-Que me digas que me quieres.

Ron cerro los ojos y los abrió, con una expresión en su rostro que decía un ¿Qué? En letras mayúsculas, en forma de asombro- Vos crees que porque te bese y te dije todo eso ¿yo te quiero?-pregunto con total sinceridad el pelirrojo.

-Si.-respondió la castaña con algo de preocupación.

-Pues no, dios yo JAMAS entiéndelo Granger JAMAS te querré.-Hermione bajo la cabeza, empezando a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían.- ESCUCHAME BIEN.

-No deja, no te quiero escuchar

-Pues a mi no me importa que me quieras o no escuchar…porque igual te lo diré YO TE AMO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.-Ron tomo a la castaña de su mentón, levándola con suavidad.-Hoy y siempre, por siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?

La castaña le dio un golpe a Ron en su hombro.-Heey eso duele.

-Eso te pasa por asustarme…ahora bésame.-Lo volvió a tomar por su corbata, dejando milímetros de distancia a sus labios

-Como ordene.-Ron cortó esa poca distancia para darle otro de los tantos besos que le estuvo dando en las últimas horas.

-Amo que sigas mis ordenes.-dijo la castaña rompiendo el beso.

-Y las seguiré de ahora en más, siempre y cuando aceptes ser mi novia.

-Mmm lo tendría que pensar.

-¬¬…como que lo tendrías que pensar.

-Si no estoy del todo segura…es que tengo tantas ofertas mmm-respondió la castaña haciéndose la difícil mientras jugaba con el flequillo de su ¿amigo?- solo aceptaría con una condición.-

-¿Así cual?

-Uno o te sacas de encima a todas esas pendejas que te siguen o yo las mando a volar y obvio vas a dejar de coquetear con cada una de ellas.

-Entonces admites que eres celosa

-Celosa es poco... -la castaña deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Ron.

-Acepto pero, lo mismo con esos babosos que te persiguen si de alguien vas a ser profesora particular, serás MI profe, MI novia, MI Hermione.-

-Jajajaja…ok entonces vos también vas a ver MIO MIO, MIO, MIO.-Y en cada mió que iba desciendo le iba dando un beso en sus labios…hasta que en uno Ron lo hizo muy, o mucho mas largo.-

-¿Mione?-

-Mmm si.-la castaña se apoyo en el pecho de su nuevo novio, abrasándolo con ternura.

-Te amo…eres una tramposa

-Yo también…demasiado, no creo que demasiado es poco.-dijo aforrándose mas el.-Y no soy una tramposa, solo utilice la psicología de los celos para hacerte reaccionar.

Conclusión: Los celos inofensivos a veces pueden ser muy útiles.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jojoooo

Stefi Lovegood, acá presentando su primer oneshot, creo que se escribe asi, y bueno no se, espero que lo lea mucha gente, que le guste.

A mis lectores de Un acuerdo, plis gente no se enoje, pero es que con esto del epilogo, tuve el re problema por que lo cambiaba lo ponía de nuevo, ahora tengo que reacomodar todas mis ideas y volcarlas. Pero pronto publicare el ultimo cap, y solamente tendrán que esperar el epilogo.

Con respecto a este nuevo fic corto, no me gusto mucho, tengo otras ideas para otros, con ideas buenas. Pero igual espero que lo lean y lo disfruten.

Beso grande.

Stefi Lovegood.


End file.
